


With the Moon as Their Witness

by VampirePaladin



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Ball, Courtly Love, F/F, Gen, Graduation, Post-Canon, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the post-graduation ball and Darling seeks out Apple to talk to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Moon as Their Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



Soft, classical music played, the smell of expensive delicacies drifted around, the night air was cool and refreshing, yet the atmosphere at the graduation ball was a somber one. On the dance floor Raven and Maddie held each other and moved slowly back and forth, occasionally talking in hushed tones. Even though you weren’t supposed to have electronic devices Blondie had her MirrorPad out and a small group of students had gathered around her, hushed, waiting for and fearing the news. Daring and Cerise were sneaking off together, probably heading to the bookball field or at least the general vicinity of it. Cupid sat next to and attempted to comfort Ashlynn, whose eyes were still red from all the crying she had done in the past few days. Briar, normally the center of any party, was quiet and off in a corner by herself.

Darling looked through the students, trying to find her. Not everyone was at the graduation ball that had been here throughout the school year. Some of the students were just too busy to attend, their new lives picking up the second they were done with classes. Other students had more unfortunate reasons for not attending. Finally, Darling spotted the object of her search standing out on the balcony, beautifully illuminated by the moonlight, hands resting on the railing.

“Apple,” it was both a greeting and a soft question.

Apple turned to face Darling. Now Darling could see the Apple’s gown in full and it was stunning. It was mostly whites and reds, with fur trim, and gold detailing, with a dainty purse hanging from Apple’s wrist.

“Oh, hi Darling,” Apple said, “you look fairest tonight.”

“Thank you, you look beautiful.” Darling stepped next to Apple so that they were side by side. With every step Darling took came the sounds of metal on metal and swirling silk, her dress was as much armor as it was formalwear. 

“What are you going to do now?” Apple asked. She didn’t look at Darling, instead she focused off in the distance, squinting to make out details of a statue.

“I’m going to be leaving tomorrow with Daring and Cerise. Then we’ll meet up with Chase. You remember Chase, right? He’s the Red Knight. We’ve been friends and sparring buddies since the adventure in Wonderland.”

“Then what?”

“We’re going to go looking for our missing friends.” Darling rested her hand on top of Apple’s. She could feel the slight shaking running through Apple. It could have been from fear, uncertainty, or maybe it was just from the breeze that was slowly but steadily getting stronger and colder.

“I should come with you. I don’t like the idea of you being in danger.” Apple wasn’t going to mention about what had happened to the other search parties that had gone out searching for the students that had been spirited away.

“You would be a great help to us if you came. Apple, you are brave, intelligent and selfless. There is no way that you wouldn’t aid us.”

Apple sighed. “Becoming a good queen has always been my dream. I can’t just leave my subjects without a ruler days after my coronation.” She had always thought that she wouldn’t ascend to the throne for a few years after graduation. Circumstances had forced her mother to abdicate the throne and now Apple found her coronation imminent. 

“You will be a great queen.”

“Darling, will you promise me something?” Apple asked.

“Of course.”

“Come back safe and sound. When you do I’d like you to become my champion.” Apple’s face had gone from as white as snow to as red as her namesake. 

“Apple,” while people had generally accepted Darling’s decision to become a knight by now she had yet to find a lord that she could pledge her sword to. “I’d be honored to become your champion.”

Apple slipped a golden ring off of her finger. She turned to fully face Darling as she held it out in the palm of her hand. Wordlessly, Darling took it and held it up, examining it so she would know every detail of the ring by heart. She knew exactly what this was: a token of her lady’s favor. Darling put it on her own finger.

“I will come back to you and I’ll bring everyone else with me.”

Together, under the moon and the stars, away from the prying eyes of their classmates, Apple and Darling kissed.


End file.
